


Heart Strings

by Julie_Creative



Category: Ballerina | Leap! (2016)
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ballerina, Ballerina2016, Ballet, Best Friends, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Feelings Realization, FeliciexVictor, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Félicie le bras - Freeform, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Leap!, Leap!2016, Male-Female Friendship, Merette, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, OC, OdettexMerante, Own Character, Past, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, ballerina/leap! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Creative/pseuds/Julie_Creative
Summary: Felicie is now dancing a wole year at the opera after her big debut in the nutcracker. Happy she lives her dream. It can't get any better can it? For her thirteenth brithday, she gets a very special gift.However, the young dancer has soon to learn, that life doens't have ups alone.(Includes  retrospects of Odettes past)Pairings: Odette x Louis Merante, Felicie x Victor, {Maybe Camille x Rudolph] ?





	Heart Strings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heart Strings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745863) by [Julie_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Creative/pseuds/Julie_Creative). 



Months passed like single days since Felicie danced at the Opera Garnier. She loved dancing more than anything. Together with Odette, who had become like a mother to her, she lived in the small room under the roof of the opera house. Camilles mother, Regine le Haut, got arrested because of tried murderer and now sat in prison. Serving her sentence behind bars. Nobody would ever get hurt be her anymore. Camilles custody went to her fathers sister, her aunt Diane. Felicie and Camille couldn't believe it. They really got friends. Best friends and they shared every break together and as much time as possible. Freed from her revenge thirsty mother, Camille changed into the girl she really was. A nice, friendly but confident one. However, she was never able to top Felicie in dancing.

It was a normal day at the opera, lunch break. Camille and Felicie had sneaked out of the training room to explore the opera. ,,Felicie" whispered Camille while they were walking ,,Have you recognized it lately"? The red haired starred at her friend in confusion ,,What"? ,,Merante" the blonde giggled. ,,And"? Felicie rose and eyebrow ,,What about him"? ,,He's acting weird lately. Weirdly joyful" replied Camille. ,,He's got a good day" Felice shrugged her shoulders ,,It's good isn't it? I mean, better than if he's got a bad day and a bad mood, he's like a thunderstorm then". Camille breathed through her nose ,,No, that's not what I meant. He's so contented and cheerful. He's smiling more than usual" Camille tired to explain. Suddenly steps echoed through the hallway, followed by a significant thump of a walking stick. Quickly the girls rushed behind one of the many pillars to hide themselves. ,,There he is! There's Merante"! Camille aspirated. ,,Shht"! Felicie warned her to be silent and glanced over her friends shoulder. The black haired teacher was walking down the large stairs, whistling in the process. His tread also seemed more loosly than usual. ,,See"? Camille insisted ,,That's what I meant. He's whistling"! ,,So what"?Felicie continued to watch her teacher. ,,That's the thing! He's never whistling"! Camille blinked. ,,Be quiet" Felicie warned once again, as Merante turned his head towards them as if he'd heard something. ,,Ok"! Camille whispered. After a few seconds he continued walking. ,,Phew"! Felicie sighed relived but suddenly her hair, which she had tied up into a bun, tickled her friend at her nose and she sneezed. Shocked, Felicie flinched and widened her eyes ,,Shoot"! No less shocked Camille covered her mouth but it was too late. Their teacher had already noticed them. Their desperate attempts to hide themselves further, failed hopelessly. ,,What are you doing"? Came the strict but wondering question. ,,Uh.." and a red haired head came out from behind the pillar. ,,We uh..we wanted uhm..the toilets! We wanted to go to the toilets"! Felicie exclaimed. Skeptic her teacher rose one of his eyebrows while Felicie forced herself to grin as wide as she could. Softly she nudged Camille with her elbow until she came out as well. ,,Monsieur Merante"! she tried to sound convincing ,,We...we really wanted to go to the toilets". Merante rose his chin ,,The toilets are located in the upper floor Mademoiselle"! It was now that Felicie realized that their excuse leaked out. There was no playing with Louis Merante. He was way to smart. ,,Well, uh yeah"! Felicie opened her arms ,,And we were on our way there"! She continued to grin widely and grabbed Camille at the wrist. ,,Oh, look, so late already? Wow we need to hurry"! Quickly she rushed passed her teacher and to the stairs ,,We'll be going now! To the uh...the toilets"! And she kept running up the stairs, dragging Camille after her. In the middle, she turned once more ,,See you in a bit"! She called and left a utterly confused Merante behind. Sighing he shook his head and continued his way.

,,What was that about"? Felicie hissed as soon as she and Camille stood in front of the toilet door near their trainingroom. ,,Your hair, it tickled my nose"! Camille defended herself and crossed her arms. ,,Whatever" Felicie sighed ,,We can delay the exploring". ,,Hey"! Camille exclaimed ,,You're living here aren't you? You've got more chances to explore the opera than I do"? ,,That's what you think"! Felicie tilted her mouth ,,Odette doesn't allow me to walk around the opera all on my own". ,,Speaking of Odette" Felicie rubbed her neck ,,She's indeed acting weird lately". ,,See"? Camille opened her arms ,,I told you they are acting weird"! ,,They"? Felicie frowned. ,,Merante and Odette, genius"! Camille rolled her eyes. ,,You're not helping me there Camille"! Felicie replied. ,,Well then let me enlighten you. Do you remember Christmas eve? The nutcracker performance"? Felicie nodded ,,Uhm yeah"? ,,The kiss on the cheek"? Camille smirked at her. ,,What? Who kissed who"? Felicie blinked. ,,Meronte kissed Odette on the cheek"! Camille told her euphoric. ,,Ew, I didn't want to know that part"! The red haired replied. ,,Ew"? Camille opened her mouth ,,Ew you say? No, that's romantic"! She rose her hands to her chest. Felicie rolled her eyes. ,,Wait.."! Now Camilles face light up even more ,,I got it now"! And she looked as if she got the epiphany of the century. ,,They're in love"! She squeaked. ,,In love Felicie! Can you believe that"? She shook her friend on her shoulders. ,,You're nuts"! Felicie exclaimed and freed herself from Camilles grip. ,,What"? The blonde snickered ,,Have you never been in love Felicie"? The red haired dancer laughed ,,Me? Pfft"! She waved her hand ,,Not me"! She didn't seem to see the big grin, which was now Camilles face. ,,Oh yeah"? And she sounded very ironic ,,Merante wasn't the only one giving a kiss away"! As sudden as a lighting bolt, the memory hit Felicie and she stopped walking. She had kissed Victor on the cheek. Camille had her eyes everywhere. Felicies mouth dropped open but she recovered quickly and straightened herself. She didn't let herself get impressed by it. ,,Camille, that was a little thank you. A gesture"! She started walking backwards, facing Camille. ,,Victor is my best friend. That's it". ,,Um hm" Camille nodded ironically but suddenly her smirk faded into a panicking grimace and she waved her hands wildly. Pointing behind Felicie but it was too late and the red haired bumped into a resistance with her back. ,,Oh"! She huffed out in surprise and lifted her head to see, what she bumped into. ,,Salut princess"! She got greeted energetically while she starred right into a pair of bright blue eyes, combined with a pearly white dentition which was grinning. Blond strands of hair fell into the young boys face. ,,Woah"! Felicie stumpled away from the boy. ,,Rudy..Hey, I didn't see you there"! He gave it a snicker ,,Oh of course you didn't" and he took her chin ,,You cannot overlook me. I'm attracting you like magnet". Camille rolled her eyes unimpressed while Felicie shook her head, shoved his hand off her chin and strolled past him. ,,Hey, where're you going"? He asked her surprised. ,,To my dancing class mister unmissable. I don't want to be late! But if you're late, I want to see how Meronte will overlook that"! She smirked and made the sailors gesture ,,Salut"! And with that, she disappeared into the trainingroom. Blinking, Rudolph stood in the hallway. Head held high, Camille strutted past the blonde Russian. In front of the door she stopped and turned around giggling. Biting her lower lip. ,,By the way, I am still the right Camille le haut". She winked at him in amusement and then went into the room as well. Offended, Rudolph pointed his lips and furrowed his brows. For weeks she'd been rubbing it under his nose. He wasn't quite sure, why that was. Girls were weird after all. Snorting he turned and left.

Camille and Felicie were now laughing at the past but when it came to Victor, Camille wasn't quite sure what to think. He had a crush on Felicie and this not since yesterday. But more than thinking about falling in love, she had to focus on her best friends Birthday. Felicie was about to turn thirteen in two days and she wanted to give her a special present. She still felt sorry for what she'd done to Felicie and that she'd been so mean. It had all been because of her mother. But still, she wanted to make it up. Camille knew, that Victor too was working on a special gift. And then there were Odette and Louis Merante who acted so suspiciously. Mysterious adults were always up to something but you would never be able to lay a finger on it. Felicie for her part, didn't even think of her birthday.


End file.
